sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dominika
Description Background Lordaeron Dalaran The Scarlet Crusade History Once she had assumed the mantle of leadership among the remaining Inquisitors of the Scarlet Crusade, Dominika was given the job of infiltrating the Retribution of Arathor to subtly guide them towards battling the Scourge more actively. Though she succeeded in doing so, the majority of the Crusade's leadership was killed off shortly before the Burning Crusade, leaving her with no one to report to. She remained true to her mission, actively playing both sides of most conflicts within the Retribution in order to stir up their fervor. After Rhune Astherion's attempts to bring about an arcane destiny were foiled she switched out the powerful wand the Winds of Change for a dummy, keeping the real thing secure in a hidden location. As her mission progressed, Dominika found herself enjoying the company of some members of the Retribution more than she anticipated. Both Robert Forscythe's and Shiawase Deeproots' friendships proved influential in her life, and she engaged in an odd relationship with the necromancer Mourne, thinking she could change his ways. Robert Forscythe's death deeply affected her, however, and she became withdrawn again. When the draenei Lyrelle and Zhanael became aware of her Scarlet connections, she engaged in a plot to kill and discredit them. With the assistance of Boban the Smelly and a member of the Burning Legion she oversaw the framing of Zhanael for the murder of several individuals. The stress of the plot resulted in an abnormally high strain on her heart, fragile due to fel energies, and she was forced to undergo an operation under Mourne's hands to stabilize it. Dominika bonded with Bondai, an innocent caught up in the plot, and partly out of compassion and partly out of guilt for involving her Dominika engaged in a romantic relationship with her, finally coming to terms with her sexuality. During this time she also operated on Shiawase's mind, removing the mental block on his druidic magic Rhune Astherion had left behind. This act would create very firm bonds between them. Dominika would remain loyal to her mission, however, managing to hack into the system of the Retribution's guildstones, enabling her to spy on the guild. Shortly after the defeat of the Burning Legion at the Sunwell, Dominika received word that a large necropolis was preparing for an attack on the Scarlet Enclave. She arrived too late to stop Archerus' attack, but managed to defend portions of the Enclave before evacuating to Northrend. It took several weeks for her to re-establish connections with the Retribution and arrange a second, personal evacuation. The dementia of the Scarlet Onslaught forced her to cut her ties with the organization, choosing to remain under the banner of the Crusade. The knowledge that the death knights who had slaughtered her kinsmen weighed heavily on Dominika's mind. While scrying for the location of a missing comrade Dominika sensed an ancient presence, and too curious for her own good she investigated further. Her mind came in brief contact with an aspect of an Old God, unhinging her already frail sanity. Latent symptoms of post-traumatic stress disorder began to manifest themselves, with Dominika cutting most of her ties and finally retreating to the Plaguelands, to lead the small number of crusaders who had not fled to the north.